Another iPod Shuffle Challenge
by soundfanatic
Summary: Series of one shots inspired by music.


iPod shuffle challenge

1. Choose a fandom or ship to write about.

2. Turn on your music player to shuffle/random

3. Based on whatever song comes on, write a fanfiction

4. Here's the catch- you only have the time while the song is playing to write. After the song ends, you MUST move on to a story inspired by the next song. (This gives you an average of 4 minutes per story.)

5. Write ten of these.

* * *

1. Check Yes Juliet- We The Kings

Tommy was going to ask her to marry him. Tonight. He'd stayed up all night thinking about what Jamie had said about how it was going to be different this time.

He was going make this different. He was going to be different for Jude.

They would run off and change the world. Together. Just Tommy and Jude. Forever.

"Jude," Tommy's breath hitched in his throat as he pulled the ring from his pocket. "I don't care where we end up in life, all I know is that I want to be with you all the way to the end."

"Marry me."

* * *

2. Bullseye- Aly & AJ

Karma strutted into G-Major with her camera crew following. Her brown eyes scanned the lobby for the one person who could melt her ice cold heart. Spied was goofing off with the rest of SME and jumping on the couches when their eyes locked. Speid jumped off the couch and ran towards his lady. Karma's heart fluttered, but her cool exterior never faltered.

"Hey baby!" Speid exclaimed, throwing his arm around Karma's shoulder.

"Hey Speid." Karma placed a kiss on his cheek, branding him with her lip gloss. "So, how does it feel to have the hottest girl in the room on your arm?"

"It feels pretty damn good."

* * *

3. Vegas- Sara Bareilles

Zepplin had never flown on a plane before, so she was unprepared for the landing turbulence. It shook her entire being, but she liked it. She liked knowing that she had made it all the way to her destination. It was the payoff. She had, after all, sacrificed everything in the process of getting to where she was.

Her entire life, she had been searching for her birthfather. This time, she was sure of it, was different.

Glancing out of her window at the Toronto airport, her stomach began to churn into knots. This was the city where all of her dreams could come true, or come crashing down around her.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she stepped off the plane, into the airport, and onto the ground of her new life.

* * *

4. Smells Like Teen Spirit- Nirvana

"Buuuurn the houuuse dooooown!" Pasty screeched into the microphone.

Open mic night was always her favorite. She could sing and play what she wanted and if anyone told her otherwise, she could kick their ass. It was a win-win situation as far as she was concerned. She got to rock, and if it went sour, she got to roll. Simple.

Jamie wasn't in the crowd tonight. It was the second night in a row that he missed, and Patsy liked it. He was usually telling her how awesome she was and what a great entertainer she was, but she didn't want to entertain. She wanted to rock.

* * *

5. Let's Go To Bed- The Cure

The candles were lit. Soft music was playing in the background. Everything was perfect. Sadie even threw a translucent scarf over her lamp. She wanted everything perfect when Kwest showed up. If he was going to show up.

It wasn't like him to be an hour late. Sadie continued to resist the urge to call him or text him and ask what was taking so long. Her nerves were getting the best of her. _Everything is going to be fine_, she kept repeating to herself.

She smoothed out non-existent wrinkles in the bed sheets.

She wanted this, didn't she? Didn't _he_?

* * *

6. Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic- The Police

Deep breaths. That was the only thing keeping Jamie sane at the moment. He was going to go crazy or burst apart at the seams if he held this in any longer.

"Zepplin, you know how we've been together for a while right?"

She just tilted her head and furrowed her brows skeptically. "Right?"

"Well, I've been thinking… why don't we get our own place?" Jamie paused and waited for her answer.

Zepplin smiled her radiant, dimpled smile and said, "Okay."

Jamie glowed in pure joy and began to dance with Zepplin. "You know you're pure magic, right?"

Zepplin laughed, "What?"

"The way you make me feel is magic." Jamie simply replied.

* * *

7. You Might Think- The Cars

Never in a million years did Spied imagine ending up with someone like Karma. She was so different from him; she was all about the fame and glamour, while he was more laid back and all about the music. But when they got together, something happened. It was like lightening. He thought he was crazy to be having such serious feelings for her because the attraction was so physical at first, but he didn't care if it was foolish, he liked it.

There was no escaping it now. All he wanted now is her, and it was time to show her how much.

* * *

8. Celebrity- 'N Sync

BoyzAttack! was on tour and fangirls from every town they stopped in flooded the arenas. The screaming was almost deafening, but it pumped adrenaline through all of the boys' veins for each show.

Afterwards, groupies crowded the backstage areas just waiting to get a hand on Lil Tommy Q or Chaz. They were celebrities after all, and getting to touch them was like being a celebrity yourself.

The boys knew that what these girls were after wasn't their personalities. It was something shinier.

* * *

9. Everybody Wants To Rule The World- Tears for Fears

Darius sat back in his leather chair, glancing over the documents that would allow him to execute his "World Instant Star" scheme. It was a brilliant money-making business deal, and it was an opportunity to get Sadie alone with him in some of the most romantic places in the world. She was a fine piece, but if he wanted her, he'd have to be on his best behavior.

He knew that the contest wouldn't last forever, so he'd have to make every moment count.

Besides, if Sadie didn't work out, he could always work on ruling the world with a gold-plated fist.

* * *

10. On Top of the World- Boys like Girls

Jude was finally coming home from London to Toronto, and she was finally going to see Tommy. At least she was hoping to see him. Besides, she was convinced that all roads lead to Tommy. They always would.

Life without him had been disastrous at best, and that's what she was planning on telling him. Then they could finally be together and watch the city lights fade into the sky.

They were unstoppable together.

Jude was convinced that finding Tommy would make everything better. Even if she didn't find him tonight, she would still feel alive knowing that he was somewhere out there. She _would_ see him again.

She wanted to spend the night on top of the world with him, but it was only in her dreams that he appeared to her.

* * *

A/N: Wow. This turned out to be more "season 4 and beyond" centric. LoL. I like how it all turned out though. I have a random-ass song library. Hahaha.

Comments are appreciated but not crucial.


End file.
